


Drabbles 08-24-2013

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  </p><p>Rating: I don't know, teen?  Talk of drag shows and implication of future sex, nothing explicit.  Use your own discretion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles 08-24-2013

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste! 
> 
> Rating: I don't know, teen? Talk of drag shows and implication of future sex, nothing explicit. Use your own discretion.

Drag Show/ Drag Queen

“Lupin, what did you think you were doing?”

“I... I’m not even sure I...”

“Pray tell, which of your _‘friends’_ suggested taking me here?” Severus asked, gesturing at the rather gaudy room.

Severus was answered with indistinct muttering on par with any of his ashamed students when called on their misbehavior.

“Replies audible by us mere humans, if you please.” 

“Sirius’s suggestion and yes, I plan on _‘discussing’_ this choice with him at the nearest possible opportunity.” Remus only just managed to keep from shuffling his feet awkwardly, unsure how to proceed.

“For future reference Drag shows generally aren’t first date material-”

“I didn’t know ok?-” 

“-they tend to be more third date fare.”

“-He just said is was a show he thought we’d both enjoy. Wait, what? Why specifically for a third date?”

“Because, foolish Gryffindor, third dates are generally when sex can reasonably be expected afterwards. Drag shows are designed to titillate so they make a decent prelude to the main event.”

“...”

“I’m sorry,” Severus drawled, sounding anything but, “were you laboring under the misapprehension that I was a monk?”

“No! Not at all!” Remus exclaimed without thinking how that would sound. “I mean... I hoped not?”

“You realize he was trying to get me to break up with you in a snit, yes?”

“The thought occurred to me, yes.”

“Only one thing to do then.”

“What is that?” Remus asked, bracing himself for being hexed, or worse, dumped before their first date could even properly begin.

“We shall have to stay, enjoy ourselves and then proceed back to the Noble and Ancient House of Black so he can hear precisely how much he did _not_ break us up.”

“That,” Remus replied a bit gravelly, “can certainly be arranged.”


End file.
